Rodshyadam
Rodshyadam (Rodshya: Родшядам, tr. Rodshyadam) is the capital of Trigunia, historically shared between the three largest cities in Trigunia. Rodshyadam has traditionally been the capital of republican and more democratic regimes. It is the site of The Bashnya, the epicenter of political power in Trigunia. Trigunia has shared its historical capital duties with Heinrichgrad and Petrovgrad. Rodshyadam is located in the Radin Oblast and is a specially administered city with the status of an Oblast, similar to Heinrichgrad and Petrovgrad. Rodshyadam has served as the capital of the Tsardom, the Republic and the Trigunian Socialist Republics, as well as the headquarters of the UKSR as a whole. As a result Rodshyadam is one of the main political and multicultural centers of all Trigunia. Government and politics Rodshyadam has traditionally been a politically neutral city whereas Heinrichgrad, which is located close to Rodshyadam, has been the epicenter of conservative and monarchist politics. Petrovgrad has been traditionally been the affiliated city of left-wing and far-left wing ideologies. Rodshyadam has traditionally be chosen over the two due to the location of the Bashnaya and the closeness to the other capital, Heinrichgrad. Rodshyadam is administered by a mayor-city council system. The Rodshyadam City Council is the primary political authority in the city and the Mayor of Rodshyadam is a widely regarded political post, numerous notable Trigunian politicians have served as either a city councilor or within the Mayor's office (or even the Mayor themselves). Rodshyadam has 10 administrative okrugs (boroughs) which sends 10 representatives to the Rodshyadam City Council (commonly known as the City Duma). The primary okrug is the Central Administrative Okrug which houses the Bashnaya and other important political buildings such as the headquarters of the State Security Service or the Ministry of Defense. These okrug are often further broken down to districts. All foreign embassies and international organizations, such as the Trigunian World Congress offices are located in the Pervoukhtinsk District of the Northeastern Administrative Okrug in Rodshyadam. Administrative divisions *Central Okrug (Government Okrug) **The Bashnya District *Northern Okrug **Nakhorzhinsk District (location of the General Staff of the Armed Forces of Trigunia and other notable military buildings) *Northwestern Okrug **Fryashov District (location of the SGB headquarters in Fryashov Square) *Northeastern Okrug **Pervoukhtinsk District (known as the "International District") *Western Okrug *Eastern Okrug **Mushny District (known as the "Financial District") *Southern Okrug *Southeastern Okrug *Southwestern Okrug *Mashkov Okrug Economy Rodshyadam has a booming tourism and services industry. Heinrichgrad and Rodshyadam together make up a large swathe of regional trade between the two cities and are a significant boost to the national GDP. Rodshyadam is primary a post-industrial economy, having limited manufacturing and production industries. One notable feature that has grown over the past several decades is the prominence of the financial sector in Rodshyadam, the Rodshyadam Stock Exchange and the Heinrichgrad Mercantile Exchange are prominent trading and financial instruments in the growth and economic prowess of the capital city. The State Bank of Trigunia, commonly called "GosBank", is the central bank of Trigunia and is a member of the International Development and Stability Bank, of which it became a member of in July, 4515 and contributed 25b LOD. A satellite office of the IDSB was opened in the Mushny district of Rodshyadam; not far from the location of the State Bank headquarters. Gallery Image:BashnyaCathedral.jpg|Saint Volos Cathedral also known as the Bashnya Cathedral Image:BashnyaTop.jpg|Aerial view of the Bashnya complex Image:RedSquareBashnya.jpg|Bashnya Red Square Image:BashnyaSenate.jpg|Bashnya Senate Image:StateBashnyaPalace.jpg|State Bashnya Palace Image:SVRHQ.jpg|Foreign Intelligence Service headquarters Image:SGBHQTrigunia.jpg|State Security Service headquarters Category:Cities of Trigunia